


please don't bite

by neoisbored



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoisbored/pseuds/neoisbored
Summary: --- justin hugged sejun in cebu but pinuno wanted a kiss and he always gets what he wants
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	please don't bite

"Pwede naman kasing kiss..."

The same words have been ringing in Justin's head ever since he did the stupid mission back in Cebu.

As part of their vlog, the staff challenged the boys with individual missions and Justin's mission was to kiss Sejun during their Alab performance. But, he bargained for a hug instead, claiming that a kiss was too difficult and it might ruin the whole performance. Well, partly true.

He knows deep inside him that he didn't want to rekindle old feelings. Nobody knows that Sejun and Justin were old lovers. Sejun was a senior and Justin, a sophomore. They met at a bar and their lust just took it from there.

The mission didn't really bother him that much, not until Sejun ranted about it during the revelation part in the vlog.

"Pwede naman kasing kiss..."

Justin screams into his pillow. He can't sleep, but who could sleep in this condition? He knew exactly why Sejun said that.

"Tangina mo, Sejun," he grunts into his pillow. Hindi niya alam kung bakit affected siya masyado sa sinabi ni Sejun. Matagal na silang wala. They're obsolete. Plus, Sejun has Stell now and Justin has Josh.

"Calm down, Justin. It was just a joke." Or was it? If there's anything that anybody should know about Sejun is that he always gets what he wants, even if it means going to hell and back just to have it. He might've laughed earlier but Justin knows that somewhere in that comedic tone lied a lustful craving.

He touches his lips, slowly tracing it. He keeps imagining Sejun kissing him, their soft luscious lips on one another. Damn, he misses the way Sejun tasted. Matagal na siyang naka-move on pero may mga oras talaga na hindi niya maiwasang balikan ang naramdaman niya para kay Sejun.

Mali 'to! Mali, mali, mali...

He bangs his head on his pillow again and again. Bakit ba kasi ang hirap kalimutan ni Sejun? He always noticed how Sejun would show affection Stell in front of him, as if trying to show him what he was missing.

Tangina, tangina, tangina...

There's no use sleeping now. Justin goes out of their room to drink a glass of water. He didn't bother turning the lights on anymore. He also didn't want to wake anyone up, especially Sejun.

Hinuhugasan niya ang basong ininuman niya nang biglang may yumakap sa kaniya mula sa likod.

"J-josh?" he gulps. He knows exactly who this person was behind him but some part of him wanted to assume otherwise.

"Jah, pakiss~"

That voice. That deep voice. The same voice that has been ringing over and over in Justin's mind since Cebu. The same voice was now pleading for a kiss.

He could Sejun's hard from behind and how Sejun's hands were caressing his body in places that has been untouched for a while. Nobody knows how long they stayed in this position. Justin didn't know what to do. At this point, Sejun was already owning him and they weren't even naked yet.

"Jah, pakiss~"

The same voice teases. At this point, Justin caves and turns around. The condo was darker than a cave but he could see Sejun's face through the soft moonlight hitting it. He looks so good. He always looks good.

Justin caresses Sejun's cheeks and starts tracing the latter's soft lips. He could feel a cruel tightening in his pyjamas. For a few moments, they just gaze at one another.

"Sejun, this is wrong."

Sejun leans in to Justin, close enough for them to feel each other's breaths on their faces. The older traces Justin's lips, this time.

"If it's wrong, then why does it feel so good?" he whispers in Justin's ear.

Immediately, their lips crash on one another, tongues exploring each other's mouth, kissing at a pace that was driven by lust but softened by passion. They missed each other's lips so badly, they missed the way the other tasted, they missed one another.

Nothing beats the original, I guess.

Justin sits on the countertop while Sejun keeps owning his mouth with the subtle taste of that sweet chap stick. Sejun deepens the kiss and starts exploring Justin's body, leaving red marks on whatever exposed skin he had to offer.

If Sejun's kiss was a drug, then Justin didn't want to come down from this high. They start to undress one another, their body heat battling the chilly breeze coming through the condo's windows.

Justin was the first to get completely naked. He was hard, all right. It was practically begging Sejun to put it in his mouth. Sejun starts licking Justin's cock, slowly tracing every vein, every crevice, not leaving any area untouched. He starts to suck Justin in varying rhythms, wrapping the head of his cock slowly, deepthroating Justin's length completely. The immense pleasure that Sejun's mouth could bring was beyond insanity.

The night gets deeper and so does their secret love affair. Sejun was on the countertop lying down with Justin now doing most of the dirty work.

If there's one word to describe Sejun's hole, it's tight. Justin know that so he starts to warm up Sejun's hole for his throbbing cock. Using his saliva as lube, he slides one finger in... and two... and three... and four fingers. Justin knows how much this pleasures Sejun so he kisses him all this time so that not a single moan escapes from his mouth.

Justin starts to slide his cock in, inching deeper and deeper. Not even Justin could stop his moan this time. A tight and warm hole, just how his cock likes. Justin wasted no time topping Sejun. It's been so long since they did this. Too long. And to think that a vlog brought them here.

Faster. Slower. Faster. Shit. Faster. Faster. Fas---

Sejun was the first to finish, spraying his cum all over his sweaty body. Justin licks it clean and brings his lips immediately on top of Sejun's. The slightly salty semen leaving a devilish aftertaste.

Justin, on the other hand, has been pounding Sejun's hole with so much lust. "Fuck. I'm near." He removes his cock from Sejun's hole and starts to jerk off.

Faster. Faster. Fas---

Sejun was drowned in Justin's cum, spraying all over the kitchen. Damn, that man can shoot. The older now licks the cum clean off of Justin's cock and brings it to his lips.

Those lips. Those luscious lips. Those soft lips. Those delicious, devilish, and divine lips. Those irresistible lips. Those fucking lips.

"I love them."


End file.
